The Exception to All the Rules
by SuckMyPeetato
Summary: I am Jacob Black, and I have imprinted on Edward Cullen. How is that possible? He is a boy, a vampire, Bella's boyfriend, and a Cullen. These things don't happen. He is the exception to all the rules. My first slash and lemon. *ON HIATUS*
1. Just Kill Me Now

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight, however sad that may be.

**A/N:** I have never written slash or a lemon before. This fic is a first for both. Please be nice with reviews; no flames. Please review and tell me how I did! I love to hear your feedback!

**Warnings:** Slash, boy x boy lemon. Don't read if you don't like.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Edward

* * *

1. Just Kill Me Now

**Jacob POV**

1hour, 39 minutes, and 52 seconds. 51. 50. 49. 48. The seconds tick away, and I can't help but to count down to 4:00. Today is the day I have been dreading all month. Today, Bella is introducing me to her bloodsucking leech of a boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward _fucking_ Cullen. He's a _**Cullen**_. How could she pick somebody so foul? Granted, I have never met any of the Cullens, but they are vampires and they are the enemies of my family. It's in my nature to hate them. _Vampire_…ugh. How will I survive the stench? Ewe. Gag me.

I walked over to the sofa and decided 

to watch some mindless television to try to clear my mind. I flicked through the channels, stopping at a Spongebob Squarepants rerun. Spongebob and Patrick were annoying the hell out of Squidward as always. I continued to focus my attention on Nickelodeon for the rest of the hour. It kept me from thinking too much about who I was about to meet. When I had finished watching two full episodes of Spongebob, I looked at the clock. It read 3:30.

"Ugh…" I said, forcing myself to get off the sofa. I had to leave if I was going to get to the restaurant on time. Even though I was on my way to meet my mortal enemy, Bella was my best friend, and this meant a lot to her.

"God damn it, Bella. You owe me big," I said to myself in an annoyed tone. I turned off the television and walked toward the front door. I grabbed my black zip-up hoodie that Bella gave me for Christmas and left the house, shutting the door behind me. I only wore it for two reasons. One, I actually liked the way it looked on me, and two, Bella got it for me. God knows that my body is so naturally hot that the last thing I need is a sweatshirt, but Bella got it for me. She liked to see me wear the stuff she bought for me because she feels like she did a good job. I want her to like how I look, so I wear it most times that I see her. I was also wearing a skin-tight short-sleeved white tee shirt that showed off my muscles and a pair of perfectly fit, torn blue jeans. On my feet, I was rocking my black low-cut Converses. I may be going to meet Bella's boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I can't at least try to look sexy for Bells. I'm in love with her, and I want to do anything I can to win her over. Whatever it takes.

My old Volkswagen Rabbit that I had fixed up myself was sitting out front in all its glory, a display of my mechanical abilities. I was pretty proud of my handiwork. She rode like a charm and was in great condition compared to when I found her. This car had been through some rough times before it made its way to me, and since I fixed it up, it was my baby. I would never get rid of it, even if I did start to drive a new car.

When I reached the car, I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the driver side door. Climbing into the car and pulling the door shut, I put the key in the ignition. I turned the key and listened to the revving sound it made as it was starting. I loved that sound. It was a sound that reminded me of how good of a job I had done with this car. Normally, I'm not very cocky or overly confident, but there was an exception to that rule when it came to cars. Mechanical work was truly a god-given talent of mine.

After these few moments of reveling in my awesomeness, I got over myself and began driving. The car was a little too quiet and boring, so I decided to turn on the radio. I tuned the channel to my favorite pop station. I know it's girly, but I don't really care; I love loud pop music. When I found the channel, the song that was on was _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha.

"YES!!!!!" I shouted as I turned the volume all the way up and started singing loudly along with the music.

"Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop no! Oh-oh-uh-oh! Oh-oh-uh-oh!"

I sang along with the rest of the song, forgetting completely about Edward _fucking_ Cullen. I continued to rock out to Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, P!nk, Christina Aguilera, and Shakira. Right as I was finishing shouting the words to _She Wolf_, I saw that I had reached my destination. As I turned into the driveway of the Italian restaurant, reality set back in, and I realized I was about to eat dinner with a little bloodsucking tick.

I got out of my car and walked into the restaurant, looking around in search of Bella. I spotted her sitting in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. We made eye contact, and she started to wave frantically at me. Bells could be such a dork sometimes. I loved that about her."How may I help you?" said a voice I didn't recognize. Then, it dawned on me that the hostess was talking to me. I had been so focused on Bella that I had forgotten all about her. I turned to face her and responded kindly:

"Sorry. No, I'm here with her." I pointed at Bella, and she motioned for me to come over.

"Oh, okay. Well, there is already a third setting there waiting for you. Please enjoy your meal," the waitress said with a smile. She was polite, but her immense giddiness was a little overwhelming.

"Thank you," I replied with a small smile as I turned to walk over to Bella's table.

When I got there, I felt like there was something missing. Not two seconds later, I realized that there were Bella and I, but no Edward in sight. Confused, I sat down in the seat opposite Bella. I opened my mouth to ask where he was, but as if she had read my mind, Bella stopped me saying, "Edward ran to the bathroom to wipe some soda off his shirt. I'm such a clutz; I spilled my drink all over him."

She blushed with embarrassment as I chuckled at her. I could not argue with her on that one; she was one of the biggest clutzes in history.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bells. It happens," I said with a caring smile on my face. That made the redness in her cheeks begin to fade. I felt accomplished.

Then, I heard a voice approaching our table: "So, this is the infamous Jacob Black."

I turned toward the voice and saw a pale boy with bronze hair walking towards us. He had an adorable crooked smile upon his lips as he gracefully moved, practically glided, in our direction. His lips were a deep red in contrast with his pale white skin. My eyes moved downward to inspect this Edward guy while I avoided making eye contact. He wore a tight long-sleeved white tee shirt with a large wet spot on it, which I assumed was from the soda spill. The shirt complimented his chiseled body. He had a perfectly sculpted torso with apparent muscles, not quite as perfect as mine, but that could be overlooked. He also had on a pair of black skinny jeans that showed off his toned legs and large package. His feet were wearing a pair of low-cut black Chucks, identical to the ones I was wearing. What a weird coincidence.

The boy approached our table and sat down next to Bella, directly across from me.

"Hi, Jacob. I'm Edward," he said. Not wanting to be rude, I looked up at the boy. For the first time ever, we made eye contact.

As I looked into those sparkling topaz eyes, my whole world turned upside down. Everything went fuzzy except for him. He was the only thing that mattered. I remembered that gorgeous body with the toned muscles that I had observed only seconds before. Those beautiful abs, those magnificent biceps, those perfect legs, and that giant cock. I wanted to run my hands over his entire body. I imagined his body without those clothes covering it, the boy's lips moving against my own, our tongues battling for dominance. I shed my own clothing and kissed along Edward's chiseled body, downward until reaching his groin. My tongue ran along Edward's throbbing member up to its tip. I wrapped my lips around the perfect appendage and swirled my tongue around it. I bobbed my head back and forth as Edward moaned in ecstasy. Faster I moved until Edward cummed in my mouth, screaming my name. I swallowed his semen and licked him clean without thinking.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my daydream at the feeling of an immense tightness in my jeans. My penis was rock hard from the daydream, and it got harder with each thought. Everything running through my mind centered on the god-like creature that was Edward Cullen.

As I came back into focus with reality, I looked at the boy I wanted so badly to be mine to love forever. I saw an amazed and confused expression on his face. There were thousands of emotions running across his features at the same time.

Then, I realized my thoughts were unacceptable. This is a boy, Bella's boy, Bella's vampire Cullen boy.

Fuck. This isn't happening. I just imprinted on Edward Cullen and he just heard every thought that went through my head. To top it all off, I'm still hard as Hell. Just kill me now.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far! Please review. This story is far from over.


	2. Blackout

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long and for deleting this chapter, but it was pathetic and just plain awful. I needed to rewrite it, and I'm so glad that I did. And sorry to those of you who love Bella, but there's some Bella hating in this chapter. By that, I mean that I kind of made her out to be naïve and completely oblivious. But as Taylor Lautner said as Mariana on SNL, "I do think that Bella is a whiny do-nothing that doesn't deserve either of them." ("them" refers to Edward and Jacob.)

Now, on with the fic!

* * *

**2. Blackout**

**Jacob POV**

_Shit, Shit, SHIT! This isn't happening! How can I possibly imprint on Edward _fucking_ Cullen?! This just doesn't make any sense!_

_**What the hell? What's going on? Why is he thinking that? What's an imprint?**_

_Edward is asking a lot of questions. Wait…his lips aren't moving…can I…read his mind?_

_**I guess he is kind of cute…NO! NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?!**_

_What am I going to do? Okay, okay, calm down Jake. Let's figure this out. You didn't imprint on Edward. You love Bella. She's beautiful and sweet and sexy. You are in love with her._

"Blehhhh!"

_What the Hell? Did I just gag? What is going on here?_

"My sentiments exactly," Edward said in a verbal response to my thoughts.

"Bella, I need to go hunt right now. I can't take being around all these humans any longer. I'm so thirsty, and it's killing me. Is it okay if I leave? I know this is sudden and out of the blue, but I can't stand it."

_**Thank God I didn't hunt yesterday. My eyes are probably black enough to convince her.**_

"Uh…?" said Bella with a confused expression on her face. She was so confused, and I felt really bad having to ditch her like I was about to do, but there was no other way.

"Um, Bells, is it okay if I go with him? I mean, ugh, he is a fucking bloodsucker, but if it makes you happy, I'm going to try to get to know him" I said in the most disgusted voice I could produce. It was extremely hard to sound disgusted at my beautiful Edward, but I think I sounded convincing enough. And apparently Bella thought so too.

"O.M.G. You would do that for me?! I love you so much Jake! You really are the best friend a girl could have," Bella gushed happily while giving me the biggest hug she had ever given me before. I felt truly awful knowing that I was going to have to fight her for her boyfriend. But not awful enough to let her just have him. He was the center of my world and would be that for the duration of my life, and it was my duty to do whatever I could to win over my beautiful hunk of man.

"He's right, Bella. I'll try to make things work with your little shape-shifter," said Edward, and I could tell he meant it. There was a look in his eyes filled with love and honesty, but there was something wrong about it. I could also see pain and loss in his deep black eyes. He was beginning to just barely understand the reality of what imprinting is, and he could feel the pull too. Although he had no idea what was going on, it was apparent that he knew whatever it was, it meant he was going to hurt Bella. It could not be avoided. All the hurt and sorrow he was feeling, I was feeling too. I mean that in more than one way. Not only was I going through the same pain about having to hurt my best friend, but I was also feeling his pain. It was like some sort of empathic ability. I was channeling his emotions and could feel each one as if it was my own. All those feelings of hurt and distress made me want to just curl up in the fetal position and cry for all of eternity.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you guys later. Have fun getting to know one another!" Bella said, yanking me away from Edwardland and bringing me back to earth.

_Things are getting far too weird. How can I read his mind and feel his emotions? And why did I gag when I thought about my love for Bella?_

"Blehhhh!"

_And why did I just gag again?! This is not making sense. Nothing like this has ever happened to me._

"Alright, well, we'll see you later Bella," said Edward, his voice like honey. It was music to my ears.

Edward laid his car keys and the money for the food on the table and kissed Bella lightly on the lips. A violent pang of jealousy and possessiveness hit me like a ton of bricks and spread through me like wildfire. It filled every fiber of my being.

_Get the fuck off my man, bitch!_

Edward then stepped back, and he looked a little sick, if that was possible. He turned to me with a look of nausea, confusion, and happiness all at the same time. _What is that expression supposed to mean?_

Edward and I started to move toward the exit. We stepped out of the restaurant and walked into the parking lot. We hopped into my car, and I took a moment to allow the beautiful sound of the engine rumbling calm myself down from my bizarre jealousy.

We drove in silence for a little while, which I hate, so I decided to try to talk about the issue floating through both of our minds.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on here? AHH!!!" There was a sharp pain in my stomach. This was the worst cramp I had ever had. It was like someone was thrusting a knife into my gut and wouldn't stop forcing it in. Suddenly, everything went black…

**Edward POV**

"Jacob." No response.

"Jacob!" Still nothing.

"JACOB!" Nope.

Jacob was sitting limp in his seat while I was holding the wheel. He had fainted for God knows what reason. I pulled over onto the side of the rode and got out of the car. Moving at top speed, I moved Jacob into the passenger seat and buckled myself into the driver's side in 1 second flat. Driving at 200 mph, we were flying down the street in an effort to get to Carlisle at the house. The only thing I could think of was saving Jacob.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The sharpest, most agonizing stomach cramp overcame me. I hadn't had a cramp in about 100 years, so the pain was twice as bad. Slowly, the pain was beginning to fade, as was my vision. Things were going fuzzy, and before I knew it, the world was going dark, while my foot was still flooring the gas pedal. Blackout.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! What is going on here? Tune in next chapter to find out! lol. But seriously, please review if you love me and this story. Oh yeah, I went there. :)


End file.
